


以我的阴影笼罩你热切的灵魂

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: E左, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 在杨博尧走到浴室门口时，他突然毫无征兆地笑起来，"Eddy，别在做爱的时候说‘我爱你’、‘我喜欢你’之类的，那太廉价了。"女装杨老师和他的学生的故事；新视频里的Professor Yang好A我好爱，女装羊羊也深得我心，所以有了这篇文
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	以我的阴影笼罩你热切的灵魂

他的眼睛似乎一夜都不曾阖上，街道上的车水马龙陷入沉寂，而后恢复它的喧嚣，只有他游离于时间之外，失眠令他看起来苍白阴郁，但，他就是睡不着。

上周，那件事儿已经是上周了，他的学生指着他衣柜里那条黑色的裙子问："杨老师，这条裙子是你的吧。"  
而他说不出一句话。

陈韦丞脸上挂着一种神秘莫测的笑容，令他不寒而栗。他的学生就像有备而来一样，手里捏着那条黑色的裙子，"杨老师，我终于发现了你的秘密。"

第二天他就推掉了所有的课，他还不知道要怎么处理这件事情——陈韦丞很可能会把这件事捅出去，又或者以此要挟他，他又有什么值得要挟的呢？

他躲在自己的住所整整一个星期，什么也没有发生，陈韦丞也没有再联系他，好像那一天所发生的事情只是一个噩梦，现在，梦醒了。

陈韦丞还不知道要怎么处理这件事情，他一方面无比愧疚他的行为伤害了杨博尧，一方面，他又觉得自己掌握了对方的把柄，一种异样的快感在他心底升腾。

在他亲爱的杨老师生日那天，他抱着精心准备的礼物打算偷偷溜过去给对方一个惊喜，结果，他看到了什么？平日里冷淡又不苟言笑的男人身上穿着一件女人的裙子，他缩在窗户边，躲在窗帘后面，屏住呼吸，眼神无法不流连在那布料勾勒的曲线上。

年轻男人没有穿袜子，光着脚踩在地上，他似乎很喜欢身上这件裙子，来来回回地转着圈子，提着裙摆走来走去，时不时露出羞涩的笑容。

他在镜子旁边那张桌子上拿起一个盒子，取出一条细细的银色项链，挂在了脖子上。链子上没有任何坠饰，但是，陈伟丞趴在窗子那看的一清二楚——那条项链是如何在那白皙的皮肤上闪着光的。

过了好一会儿，那男人才取下项链收进盒子，他背对着窗户脱下身上的裙子，黑色的布料滚着光，沿着他的身体滑落，堆叠在脚边。

陈韦丞捂住了嘴巴，他的脸迅速红起来，因为他的身体正在发生某种让他觉得羞耻无比的变化，他的呼吸变得滚烫黏稠，好像有什么东西在他的胸腔里剧烈燃烧，而他的目光依然流连于那具躯体，即使对方重新穿上了衣服。许多肮脏不堪的字眼涌上他的喉头，他想像他的伙伴评论那些成人片里的演员那样，那些单词就在他的嘴边，可他说不出来，他的手里紧抓着那份礼物，在杨博尧离开房间后他也逃似的沿着窗户离开。

他照常去上课，杨老师依然是和平常一样的态度，用冷淡地语气让他重新拉一次刚才的乐句。

"Eddy，你今天不在状态，怎么回事？"男人轻轻皱起眉毛，"如果你一直是这样下去，我们的课就是在浪费时间。"

杨博尧有点担心他的学生，一般来说，陈韦丞不会犯这种低级错误，他觉得一定是发生了什么事，"休息一会儿吧，你想喝点什么吗？"他站起来，端着水杯准备向外走。  
"不，不用，谢谢您。"陈韦丞搓了一把自己的脸，企图让自己清醒一点，然而他一看见杨博尧，脑子里全是对方浑身赤裸的模样，甚至比那更严重——青少年从不缺乏想象力。

他想象着他拥抱着那具身体，手掌贴着光滑的布料感知身体的弧度，随着他的抚摸，男人会在他的怀中喘息，咬紧自己的嘴唇，想要阻止深入裙子以下的手却不敢轻举妄动……

"Eddy，Eddy？"杨博尧晃了晃他的肩膀，"在想什么呢？"

杨博尧的脸与他的幻想重叠，他一时间没缓过神，伸手拉住了对方。"抱歉，杨老师，我觉得今天的课没法继续了，我可能需要休息一下。"他松开手，收拾好自己的东西，背上琴盒落荒而逃。

他不敢再看杨博尧的眼睛，他们之间的所有交流都拽着他走向一个全然黑暗的地方。

而他们从那以后的再一次见面，就是陈韦丞偷偷顺着窗子爬进来，他原本只打算偷走那条裙子的，没想到那柜子里还藏着别的玩意儿，与此同时，开门声响起。

他们以这样一种方式对峙，空气似乎在他们中间凝结成一道墙。陈韦丞手里抓着那条黑色的裙子，手心已经渗出了汗，他的渴求压垮了理智，"杨老师，这条裙子是你的吧。"

那张脸上没有任何表情，只有一片空白，血色从他柔软的嘴唇上褪去，那双陈韦丞喜爱的手紧握着门把手，指关节仍泛着红。他完全可以用这件事威胁杨博尧做点什么，就像他每夜幻想的那样。

他看着杨博尧轻轻颤抖着，视线只落在他的肩头，忽然地，一种难以名状的悲伤在他心中散开，愧疚撕扯着他的理智，迫使他抱着裙子推开杨博尧跑出去。

他听见杨博尧在身后喊着他，"Eddy!"

但他没有停下，深夜的风在他耳边呼啸，带走了他脸上的热度，所有的失控被一并冷却下来，只有他的一颗心还在怦怦跳。

那条裙子就在他的手里，他像干渴太久的旅人那样将脸埋进布料，深深地嗅着任何可能的气息。

杨博尧打电话给了Eddy的父母，给自己请了一周的假。他坐在衣柜前，看着那些剪裁精良的裙子，一边又一边地抚摸那些布料，可他最喜欢的那一件已经被Eddy拿走了。一想到Eddy，他就不可抑制地想起他的学生是怎样打量他的，那种眼神陌生而令人心生恐惧。

他盯着镜子里的人，一张疲惫而苍白的脸，微长的刘海在他眼睛上投下一层阴影，这样一个穿着女装的怪人、见不得光的鬼魂，还剩多少活着的时日呢？

正当他坐在椅子上对着镜子思考人生时，他听到窗边有窸窸窣窣的声音——一双脚先踏进来，然后是上半身，是陈韦丞。

"我……"

还没说话他的脸就先红了。

"抱歉，我上次把这个带走了。"陈韦丞把手里的袋子放到他的床上，里面是那条黑色的裙子。

"你怎么知道它是我的呢？"杨博尧半侧过身，斜倚着椅子看着他的学生，他已经不太在乎最终会发生什么了。  
陈韦丞眼睁睁看着男人换了个姿势后站起来，那双黑沉的眼睛像藏着一片深海那样，阴郁笼罩着他。

他向前走进一步，发现自己的个头比杨博尧要高一些，"你穿着它，我看到了。"他的手放在杨博尧腰间，没有任何阻碍地。"我看到你的柜子里还有别的东西，"他微微俯身，用很轻的声音说着，"我不想威胁你什么……但是，"他终于如愿以偿地将对方拉入自己的怀抱，"我可以帮你，也可以为你保守秘密。"

"不，Eddy，我们不能……"

没等他说完，男孩热切而颤抖地吻就堵住了他的话，那双手臂将他牢牢地锁住，任何挣扎都没有余地。

陈韦丞推着他跌跌撞撞到墙边，一把关掉了灯，房间里瞬间陷入黑暗，他的衬衣扣子被急躁地解开，一个又一个吻留在他的胸口，他紧紧拽着陈伟丞的袖子，好像一艘在大海里失去方向的船只。

男孩的技巧生疏却充满激情，他乐于尝试任何可能取悦到男人的手段，在听到若有若无的哭腔时他变本加厉地玩弄着那可怜的器官，含进嘴里品尝它的滋味。  
"Brett，Brett，我可以这样叫你吗？"

没有人回答。

伴随着呻吟的渴求就在他耳边一边一边重复，男孩紧握着他的手，在他颈边留下不知轻重的吻痕，像只大型犬那样磨蹭着他，不知天高地厚地说着爱他。  
这哪里是爱。

可他沉默着接受，任由黏腻的汁液溅落在自己的腹部，和他的混杂在一起。

欲望的味道闭塞了他的五感，不知什么时候他们又纠缠到了床上，不属于他的一部分在他身体里探索着，引起更多混乱的反应。"Brett……我好喜欢你。"陈韦丞颤抖着抱着杨博尧，尽管他们结合地如此紧密，他还是觉得他将要失去什么。

杨博尧可能是哭了，他被折腾地太狠了，几乎难以支起身子。男孩躺在旁边，床单一半落在地上，一半缠在他的腿上，身上那些痕迹明晃晃地说明他们之间到底发生了什么——他和他的学生睡了。

他轻轻地扶着床头柜下了床，却差点跪在地上，响声惊动了陈韦丞。"你要去哪？"男孩的手臂从身后环上他。"我想去洗个澡。""我扶着你去。""不，不了。"杨博尧推了推他的手。

"为什么？"

"因为你该离开这儿了。"他挣开对方的怀抱，摇摇晃晃地向前走。

在杨博尧走到浴室门口时，他突然毫无征兆地笑起来，"Eddy，别在做爱的时候说‘我爱你’、‘我喜欢你’之类的，那太廉价了。"

等他再出来的时候，房间里已经没有人了。

布里斯班夜晚的风熄灭了一个迥异的梦，所有的旖旎都随之散去。

杨博尧就在那张混乱的床上睡了一夜，在他失眠一周之后，他从未这么快进入睡眠。第二天一早他就开始收拾房间，打包自己的行李，一边联系乐团的朋友，一边订好了离开澳洲的机票。

陈韦丞将那句话始终记在心底，他记得自己是如何羞愧地逃离了杨博尧的家，而他过了好几天才得知杨博尧离开澳洲的消息，那个男人就像一场光怪陆离的梦，随着泡沫的破裂一并消逝，不见踪迹。

父母无法理解陈韦丞为何拒绝当医生，只有他知道他有多希望再遇见杨博尧，只有他知道在他身上到底发生了什么。

他站在那间已经空了的房子里，一遍一遍回忆杨博尧的脸、气味、任何代表着他曾经在这里过的痕迹，时间没能削弱他的渴望，他不仅仅受制于单纯的欲望，一种发自于内心的，更深的东西迫使他想要拉住杨博尧的踪影。

他谈过几次恋爱，和别人上过床，然而清醒的时候，他总能想起杨博尧的身影，嘲讽似地看着他廉价的爱意。  
那一晚他不该翻进窗户去拿那件裙子的。

正当他在茱莉亚的官网查看招生公告时，意外地在茱莉亚的招生宣传片里看到的熟悉的身影——那个让他魂牵梦萦又怨恨无比的男人。

"Brett，"他的手指抚摸着屏幕上的照片，"我会吃掉你的。"

Brett原本不负责大一新生的课，但是原本的老师请了孕假，所以他被调来代一学期的课。

比赛季将近，他每天都要调理那些愚蠢错误不断的学生，说真的，当老师比当独奏家要累得多。

他从办公室里一出来，椅子上坐着的两个学生立刻站起来。

"杨教授，您的西装很合身……"

"哦!我想知道您最近的时间安排……"

这是每年都会上演的戏码，杨博尧脚步没停，他微微扭头道："我的时间已经排满了，抱歉。"

等到他推开门时，那逆着光背对他的身影转过来，记忆里青涩的面孔成熟了几分，笑容却不复从前。

"很高兴见到您，杨教授。"

陈韦丞正对着他微笑。

他们彼此假装着什么都没有，实际上陈韦丞太想念杨博尧的声音了，当对方演奏着曲子为他示范时，他如饥似渴地描摹着那到身影，恨不得眼下的时光可以一直下去。

下课时，他拉住了杨博尧的手，"教授，可以给我留下你的电话号码吗？我想我可能还会有一些问题需要请教你。"

杨博尧抽出笔，在随身带着的便签本上留下了自己的号码。

好在陈韦丞并没有给他发短信，也没有打电话给他，否则，他又会陷入那种整夜整夜失眠的状态。不过，那对他似乎已经是很久之前的事情，他猜，陈伟丞可能也放下了某些事情。

人总需要向前走，舍弃是一种必须。

第二天他还没进入琴房就先听到了争执的声音，昨天的那两个学生正站在陈伟丞面前出言不逊，"就你也居然能进得了决赛？"、"一个人在这儿啊，该不是没选上课吧？"

"你们是在欺负我的学生吗？"杨博尧板着脸站在门口，"他选的我的课，有什么问题？"两人见到杨博尧后匆匆道歉离开，而陈韦丞就像什么都没发生过一样对着他笑。

这小子怎么总是笑。杨博尧脸上没有任何表情，"让我听听你的练习情况。"

抛去他们之间的过往，陈韦丞是个极具天赋的学生，某些方面比他在学生时期要优秀很多，他总是忍不住叹气——时光流逝地太快了。

"教授，你晚上有事吗？"陈韦丞下课之后没有急着离开。

"嗯？你有什么事情吗？"他疑惑地看着他。

男孩离他很近，低着头望着他的眼睛说："我在练习的时候总有一些问题，我想当面问你会比较好。""你可以现在问。"他依然不解。"但……时间不够了。"陈伟丞晃了晃手腕上的表。

杨博尧叹了口气，"晚上给我打电话吧，我开车接你。"  
他忽略掉年轻人脸上的兴奋之情，离开了琴房。

载着陈韦丞回家的时候杨博尧还在思考这是否是个错误，人不能重蹈覆辙，可他眼下在做的事情又是什么呢？

踏进房间不到两秒钟他就被人从背后紧紧抱住。"杨教授，我没想到你居然是这种人，你睡了我之后还跑掉了。"陈韦丞在他耳边说道，他忍不住缩了缩肩膀，两只耳朵都红了。

"我以为那是你想要的。"

一个凉凉的、金属质感的东西扣上了他的手腕，杨博尧的双手背在身后挣不开束缚，他听见了锁链的声音，而陈韦丞还是没有放开他。"操，你他妈在干什么？"他不敢相信眼下正在发生的事情——他被束缚住双手丢在了沙发上，而陈韦丞跪在他身上解着他的衣服，"这是我想要的。"男孩不再是男孩，不知何时成为了一个隐藏自己情绪的大人，他的手指流连于那副雪白却消瘦了的躯体，"我想……吃了你。"

杨博尧身上的白色衬衣敞着，他的双腿赤裸着，那样子比色情杂志上刻意搔首弄姿的模特还要色情许多，"啊……停，停下……"可他的身体不住地挺起，追随着另一人的手指和吻。

他的双腿被拉开，湿吻夹杂着啃咬遍布他的大腿，他试图躲开，但每一次都被拽回来。"Brett，你没机会逃跑了。"不属于他的一部分蛮横地撞进他的身体，体液和润滑剂在摩擦之间发出的声音混杂着他们急促的喘息，那荒诞的梦又回来了。杨博尧想着，闭上了眼睛。

"看着我。"陈韦丞发了狠地撞了几下，贴着杨博尧的嘴唇说："你躲不开我的，你是我的，我也早就属于你。"

他的手指抚上杨博尧的颈子，微微使了点劲儿，那呼吸声沉重起来，他们彼此都愈发兴奋起来。即使是陈韦丞已经濒临失控，杨博尧也没有挣扎，他的身体温驯地贴向陈伟丞的掌心，承受着过载了的欲望。

"我会一遍又一遍操着你，在我满意之前我都不会停下来，虽然……"他松了手，看着杨博尧难以控制地咳嗽了几声，"虽然这是‘廉价的爱’，但我还是会把它给你。"

"就算你不想要它。"他一口咬上杨博尧的锁骨，双手卡着对方的腰，把自己的味道留到他的身体内。

"我爱你。"

他很小声地说。

陈韦丞没解开手铐，他抱着人进入浴室清洗了一下，中途没能控制住又做了一次。杨博尧拖着疲惫的身体被迫跨坐在陈伟丞身上，那根器官进入他的时候他忍不住向后退了一下，立刻又被拽回来。"乖乖坐着别动。"

杨博尧委屈的要死，他的手现在还在背后捆着，"你快松开我，我的手腕好疼。"他整个人无力地靠在陈伟丞怀里。"宝贝，那是有条件的——自己动，什么时候让我满意了，我就给你解开。""你这个混蛋。"他晃了晃自己的手，不得不向陈陈韦丞屈服，但是那玩意儿太折磨人了，每一次坐下都让他腰肢酸软，虽然他自己也爽的不行，"混账东西……我要退掉你的课……啊!"陈韦丞恶意地顶了他一下，他半瘫在陈韦丞身上喘着气，难以再说出一句话来。

为了报复陈韦丞并且赶紧解开自己手上的镣铐，他勉强支起身子，一边努力取悦着那深埋在自己体内的器官，一边放浪的叫出声，"唔……这太深了，要死了……"他双眼含泪，委屈地看着陈韦丞，"快点……快点射给我啊……"

他能感觉到陈韦丞的眼神都不对了。

最后他们走出浴室的时候杨博尧已经累到陷入昏睡，陈韦丞亲了亲他的脸，"我爱你。"他又说了一遍。

杨博尧似乎是听见了，但他没有睁开眼睛。

第二天早上陈韦丞被闹钟吵醒时人还有点茫然，两秒钟过去后，他迅速从床上坐起来，看到另一半空荡荡的床之后他裹着个床单就往外跑，"Brett!"

他的声音都劈了，一种惊恐袭击了他。

"怎么了？"杨博尧推开门看着他，身上穿着衬衣和羊毛衫，显然是准备去上课的打扮，"早饭正好做好了，下来吃吧，等会我们一起去学校。"

没等杨博尧转身离开，陈韦丞就飞奔过去抱住他，床单在他腰间转了一圈掉在了地下，"我以为你又要留我一个。"

"Eddy Chen，"杨博尧拍开他的脸，伸手给他看自己手腕上的印子，"我绝对会在我的课上弄死你。"

"乐意至极。"他又在傻笑了。

决赛过去之后，评委组在一起聚餐，一个眼尖的老师向杨博尧举起了酒杯，"恭喜，你也终于是有家室的人了。"其他人这才发现杨博尧手上戴了戒指。"我很好奇新娘是什么样的，Brett，可以和我们说说吗？"

杨博尧笑起来，"他比我高，而且我们都拉小提琴。这就是我能透露给你们的了。"而且你们今天刚刚给他打过分。

人群哄笑着祝福了他，于是又上了一轮酒，导致大家走的时候没一个清醒的。

陈韦丞正准备扶着晕晕乎乎的杨博尧坐进车里，一个喝多了的女老师指着陈伟丞问，"你学生？杨教授你搞什么，半夜的还让你学生……"没等她讲完，整个人就直接栽进路边的花坛，酒吧门口的服务生慌慌张张跑去把人拉起来。陈韦丞哭笑不得，他晃了晃杨博尧，对方眯着眼睛不爽地问他："干嘛？""亲爱的，你把腿放进车里好吗，我要抱不动你了。"

"滚啦，我才没那么沉。"但他还是乖乖坐进去了。

"半夜劳役你的学生，杨教授，"陈韦丞一边揄揶他，一边发动车子。

醉鬼不屑地看着他，晃了晃手上的戒指。

**Author's Note:**

> 开车对我来说太困难了，总是很有罪恶感（笑）灵感来自他们的新视频


End file.
